Never Forget
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: Jacob gets advice from an 18th century pirate...takes place around the beginning of Breaking Dawn...one shot


'_Run.'_ I told myself, like I have been for weeks. _'Run as far as possible. As fast as possible. Let her marry that blood sucker. If she's happy, fine. She obviously doesn't want me.'_ I ran as fast and as hard as I could. I didn't want to be there, in Forks- not even in the country- for the wedding. I didn't want to be there to see the girl I loved marry the man who would surely kill her...

And so I ran...

I ran until I couldn't run any longer. My legs gave out, leaving me alone in the blizzard. Obviously this was not my greatest idea. I just laid there, too tired to get up, as my vision started getting blurry. Tears. Tears of shame. Here I was, laying there as the snow stuck to my fur, as my best friend married the worst possible choice. I used my left paw to cover my eyes.

The sun was rising when I woke up. I looked up, and there was a strange man. He was normal as far as height, but nothing else about him seemed normal. As far as I could tell, he was wearing a white shirt-or at least, it had been white at some point, blue trousers, a faded striped sash, a faded black jacket, a pair of brown boots, and a faded brown leather hat over a faded red bandana. He used a sword to carefully pick up my paw. "Huh. Haven't seen a dog this big in years." He said, before noticing me waking up. "C'mon boy." He patted the side of his leg twice. "I've got a house nearby."

His house was just as strange as he was. From the outside, it was a normal little cottage, complete with an old, empty mailbox that looked ready to fall to the ground. The inside was like something out of Treasure Island. There was jewelry everywhere. There was even a gold throne. The man walked into the kitchen...

...and walked back out with a gold dog food bowl holding a huge fish and a matching water bowl.

'_Gold bowls. Where did he get all this gold?'_ I wondered as I started to eat. Then I looked up._ 'Why is he staring at me like that?' _Seriously! The look on his face was creepy! Like he was planning to eat me later.

The man smirked, walking over to the throne. "Sorry mate. Haven't had any company for the last few centuries." He said. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I was Captain of the Black Pearl, but then she sank, because of wood rot, of all things."

He then leaned down to me. "You're one of those werewolf guys, aren't you?" He asked, before smirking at my shock. "Your eyes gave it away. I've never seen a wolf cry, but I figure a werewolf would." He then straightened up. "There's extra clothes and boots in the room at the end of that hall to your right."

After I finished eating and drinking the water, I walked to the room Jack told me about. It was a surprisingly plain room, with just a bed and a chest full of clothes. I made sure the door was shut, before shifting. I quickly locked the door, even though I could hear Jack talking to himself about the marvels of pluming. I then searched through the chest, hoping to find at least jeans and a tee shirt...

All I found were loose white shirts, dark colored trousers, and brightly colored sashes. I ended up settling with a white shirt, dark brown trousers, and a blue sash. Then a noticed another chest, full of brown boots of all sizes. Eventually I found a pair that were close to my size, just a bit looser than I was used to. Actually, I was surprised there was even clothes that fit me at all...

When I walked back out to what I assumed was the living room, Jack was sitting in his throne, watching some Japanese anime called Sailor Moon Starlights on his TV, while saying all the lines just a second before the actors. The TV set, along with the DVD case for this anime, was one of the few things in the room that wasn't gold. He then gestured over to another gold chair, not as big as his own though. "Sit down."

I sat down, noticing the note book in his hands. The book was nearly full. The page he was on was full of crossed out words. "What's that for?"

"I've been trying to figure out how to kill an undead monkey."

Just then, I heard a monkey start screeching from a wire bird cage in the corner of the room. Jack turned around. "Oh Shut it!" He shouted at the monkey, before smirking at me. "His owner named the blasted thing Jack."

I got up and walked over to the caged monkey. He was wearing an tiny old white shirt and a tiny vest. I reached in and patted his head. "He seems alright."

"You haven't been stuck with that bloody flea bag since the eighteenth century like I have." Jack pointed out.

"The eighteenth century? That means that you're over two hundred years-"

"I look good for my age, don't I?" Jack asked smirking. It was true. He looked to be about forty four, at the most. "I was born in 1676, so I'm actually over three hundred years old."

"How?" I blurted out.

"First you answer a question for me." Jack said, turning around to face me. "What is a lad like you doing in a storm like this?"

"Nothing. I felt like going on a run and-"

"Boy, I seen plenty of people in the past three hundred years. I know when a man's lying." Jack said, using the remote to turn off the TV. "This has something to do with a lass, doesn't it?"

"Yes." I said, before explaining everything to him. I told him everything, from when I Bella about the legends on First Beach in La Push to when I started running. It felt good, to release all of that, and Jack was a surprisingly good listener, nodding at just the right points. I'm assuming he picked that up in the last hundred years, by the way he seemed to be dying to blurt something out...

When I finished, he nodded one last time. "So the lass you like is getting married to a vampire you think's going to kill her?"

I nodded. "She wants to be one of his kind."

Jack sighed. "If I were you Boy, I'd be there to support her. Even if I didn't agree with it."

"But she-"

"She's going to want the support of her friends." Jack said. "And from what you told me, you're the only one of her non-blood-sucking friends who knows of her little suicide plot. She'll need you there." Then he leaned back in his throne. "So tell me, when is this wedding?"

"A few days from now."

Jack smirked. "Well, go on. What are you waiting for?" He asked. "If you run back as fast as you ran here, you'll have enough time to get washed up before the wedding."

I shook my head. "I can't. I can't watch her-"

Jack placed his hand on the back of my shoulders. "Lad, how do you think she feels? With her best friend missing?"

Terrible. I knew she felt horrible about the way I left. I felt like the most horrible person for doing that to her. "What should I do?"

Jack smirked, like he knew exactly what to do. "You run on back. Run as fast as your four doggie legs can carry you, and at the wedding reception, wrap your arms around her like you'll never let go and make sure she's happy with her decision and make sure she knows you're happy, even if you're not."

I nodded, getting up. I was almost at the door when I realized something. I turned around toward Jack. "How have you lived for this long."

Jack smirked. "Aqua de Vida. The Fountain of Youth." He said. "You're not going to find it though. It disappeared during the Civil War."

"I don't know how I can ever thank"

"You can thank me by forgetting you ever met me." Jack said, with a mysterious smile on his face. "After everything I've been through, peace would be nice. Now go!"

I nodded, walking out the door and closing it behind me. I shifted right there on the doorstep. I could hear the show start from where he left off. I peeked in and read the subtitles. There was a guy named Seiya talking to a girl named Usagi, who was crying for another guy. I felt for Seiya. I knew what he must've felt like. Then I saw him kneel down to the girl to comfort her.

And then I started running, silently promising not to reveal anything about the strange pirate but also to never forget...

* * *

**A while ago, I wanted to write a Twilight/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover story...and I had this idea...**

**Jack sounds like a hopeless romantic...too much Sailor Moon...**

**I heard that the Twilight series takes place 2003-2006 which is why Jack's watching Sailor Moon DVDs (and I love Sailor Moon)**

**In the last season of Sailor Moon (never got dubbed but there is hope of a global revival) , there's a love triangle that reminds me of Twilight. Usagi (Sailor Moon) loves Mamoru (Tuxedo Mask) but she connects more to Seiya (Sailor Star Fighter...I was so upset when the guy I had bit of a crush on transformed into a chick...). Honestly, I think Bella would've been better off with Jacob...like Usagi would've been better off with Seiya...but I'm fine with whoever makes them happy...**

**I started a longer Twilight/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover story that I may delete...I don't think it's the greatest thing...**


End file.
